Tales of Nocturne
by ShadowXF
Summary: Fiend, Messiah, Reason, Devil, Angel, Human. The title doesn't matter because the action means more. Again and Again life begins at the Conception. Ft. Fem!Demifiend/slight AU


_**The Tales of Nocturne**_

**Prelude: Origin of Universal Powers and Beings**

_Magatama_

_In the infinite dimensions of possibility lay multiple constants yet many differences though after going through multiple dimensions and multiple rebirths of Creation laid the origin points of darkness and light. These points take different forms but all of them are alive for reasons of both Destruction and Creation but ironically they all are called the Magatama of Origins. These Magatama take the form of living insectoid spirit that lives parasitically with its host. This host is always a human but due to the power of these Magatama they force the user to undergo a demon transformation, changing the body but not the soul. Many beings naturally become destructive in there power and very few are able to resist the power that these Magatama gift. There is only a single being that was able to handle all the power of the Magatama and his power is strong enough to match the Creator in combat._

_Fiends_

_There are few beings in the supernatural world that are naturally feared by all living things in existence but the title of Fiend is something that shakes living souls to their core in their presence. A Fiend is an entity whose power is so close to death it is almost mistaken for it as their powers and origin often lead others to die. There are few record names of fiends in the world but all have common traits. The first trait is their unique ability to kill either slowly or swiftly that it looks natural. The second trait is their skeletal face but on the rare occasion then it would be human. The third trait is that they are able to summon and teleport to a dimension that suits for their battlefield and sanctum. A list of Fiends was listed in an old text naming them: The Music Fiend, The Challenger Fiend, The Starved Fiend, The Trail Fiend, The Four Riders of Death, The Lustful Fiend, The Ending Fiend, The Child Fiend, and The …_

_(The last nickname was smudged out)_

_Demons_

_Demons are beings that exist in the universe. They are typically referred to as Devils, Spirits, Monsters, and various other terms. Demons are actually spirits of beings existences rather than a monster as there are many types of spirits from gods to devils, heroes to monsters, and even spirits to nightmares. They are not simply just another being, but rather everything. Even humans are demons with material skins._

**"Death's vastness holds no peace. I come at the end of the long road. Neither human, nor devil... all bends to my will."**

_**Memories**_

_I have wandered these sands for six lifetimes, yet I still understand that I will always come back to this desert of rebirth. I have experienced it six times and six more will likely happen again. However, after six lifetimes I discovered my reason within my soul and I conceived the Reason of Altercation. This Reason is the reason why these six lifetimes were different than each other and I decided that to change the destiny it was given I chose to recreate the world with Demons, Monsters, Spirits, and Gods and rebalance the world within the light creating a system of unity that I may finally fit in a place of consistency. For I am the in between life and death, alive yet dead, human yet not, I am the destined decision maker of reincarnation._

_I now fade into memories of origins but I will be destined to return in another body and similar soul yet entirely unique and reflective of my inner darkness as my clean light. I am the challenger of reincarnation and the Hound of the Devil._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

Naomi Kashima was an average girl; there was nothing that really caught the eye of a person like her. She was average height for age as a second year student at Kuoh Academy but that suited her preference. Unknown to most others she was a mixed martial arts student that had won in every age group since age 7, a genius at the art of fighting. She was however very quiet and talked normally only when responded to or when she had to. On the other side she was a talented student in class being intelligent for her age. Now she only wondered why did this series of events happened to her.

_Deep Underground the City of Kuoh_

Naomi was stripped down to her undergarments and shivering. She had been kidnapped for over a week now and she had been imprisoned in this horrible cell with only the occasional meal and water to sustain her. She had no idea what these people were planning but it wasn't usual Black Market deals because no other girls were here nor was there any major security features to stop her from doing exercises or inspecting the rune like symbols on the walls. She was more than likely kidnapped by a cult.

'I have no choice but to wait and then strike my enemy.' Naomi thought softly after the second day as she meditated waiting for an opportunity to send her fist into her enemy's throat when they come within five feet of her.

Naomi had practised multiple martial arts and was in a position where anyone that was human could be knocked out within two seconds that is how good she was at fighting. Though thoughts of her dreams as she was down here in this hellhole reminded her of the eyes of that boy. The boy who had tattoos all over his thin but muscular body with those eyes like hers but changing colour from bluish gray to yellow and even of a occasional red. The boy would always point to his eye or his neck, a neck that had a spike coming out of it while his tattoos glowed in the darkness. Naomi had no idea who that was but she felt attached to the boy even though she never met him it also didn't help that she was in her undergarments much like the boy but wearing her sports bra and panties while he was wearing his boxers but that felt fine to her.

She shook the thought she had to wait for her opportunity and she had to release all her guilt in that moment because she didn't want to be sacrificed for a cult now. She could sense them now a presence surrounding her coming and she opened her eyes to see four glowing circles in the corners and being came up through the light. She dared not hesitate and struck the first being in the crotch to stun him while she had no access to his neck next she got into the guard of the second person before delivering a crippling punch to the neck likely killing the person instantly. The third person saw what was happening and raised his hand and begun to chant only for Naomi's fist to slam into the person's face and hearing a loud crack as she saw the eyes rolled up in his head and suddenly she was unable to move.

Naomi couldn't move her body in her position of a punch like she was trapped in a block of steel.

"Very well done." The fourth person said.

The last person who was in the room was the one who had caused this but how did it happen Naomi thought before her conscious begun to suddenly disappear.

She fell to the ground exhausted severely and all the people she had disabled or 'killed' suddenly stood up with their hoods and cloaks hiding everything.

"She will make an excellent tool to revive him." The fourth person said before Naomi's consciousness failed her.

_Ritual Room_

Naomi was strapped down by rope on a large circle with strange markings. Her legs and arms were spread out, unable to neither able move nor fight against the binding rope.

"Let us begin the ritual to summon the Dark Star." A familiar voice said.

It was the person who she failed to cripple before she was caught.

Another voice spoke up this one deeper than the other, "Trapped in the Garden of Creation."

The circle began to glow around Naomi and she tried to struggle her way out of the bindings.

"Harrowed in Light we call upon the Dusk Night for a being of great power." A raspy voice spoke.

The circle was glowing black and red. Naomi was feeling a burning feeling across her skin as something rolled over her.

"We empty this one body to create a new one for our reason to fill it." A young voice spoke malevolently.

The burning feeling was rolling over her body. She had the burning feeling of it climbing her legs making a pattern of some sort that was equal on both sides. She couldn't scream her human body could only relax as the pain tore at her very existence.

"We desire the power of Darkness against the Light for we are the servants for ending all Light." The fourth man spoke, yes it was male this one his voice was initially ambiguous but now clearly male.

Naomi felt the burning roll up her legs covering her hips and wrapping around while she silently wished to be free of the pain and free of these bonds.

"Now" The Fourth man walked up into the circle and saw his work, "I gift this power onto you for the return of the DARK!"

He had raised squirming object above her eye. It was gray and like a worm with pincers caused Naomi to squirm in disgust and then it dropped it in her eye.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naomi screamed combining her anger, disgust, fear, pain, and madness.

Naomi's body was changing as she could feel the Magatama going into her head and a spike appeared out of her neck and she blacked out.

_Within Subconscious_

"**I will not die here because this journey has just begun again."**

_Ritual Room_

Naomi had her eyes open to reveal yellow eyes before they turned grayish blue. Her head looked to both sides and with her arms tore the rope like tissue paper and got to her feet to see the faces of the cultists raise their arms in praise.

"OUR LORD LUCIFER HAS RETURNED!" The Fourth Man said before suddenly Naomi grabbed his face and felt nothing.

"**I am not the old man, I am a Fiend."** A voice came out of Naomi's body and energy began to converge on Naomi's arm.

"**Divine Shot.****" **'Naomi' said before energy release blowing the cultist's head off.

The body collapsed and what made up for the missing head of was a bloody neck. The rest of the cultists couldn't believe what was happening which means that likely their leader was killed off, in their minds they just couldn't believe that they were being killed off by another demon. All they could do was stand there like targets, which was fine for the thing possessing Naomi.

Energy converged at Naomi's mouth and then raised her arms releasing bolts of energy that pierced through the cloaks of the cultists in front of her.

"**Oni-Kagura****" '**Naomi' said as the cultists fell to the ground bleeding out at the monster, no Fiend in front of them.

"**I believe it is safe now, I shall return to her subconscious and let her be rescued by those devils behind the door."** 'Naomi' said before collapsing to the ground truly asleep.

Unknown to the being within Naomi the blood flowed towards her from the cultists' bodies stopped around her creating a double ringed circle with the sentence with the script, _'__Nec diaboli nec hominum nec angelus.' _

_Outside the Ritual Room_

Hyoudou Issei hated magic traps from magic tomahawks to poison arrows and illusion to explosion magic; particularly here in this underground bunker for how small the area and how maze like this large underground area was it is annoying that they didn't even fight a single cult member. Rias Gremory explained to him why the mission had to be as fast as possible just before the Kuoh Talks with the Factions. The Cult of Gaea was a group of humans that were originally a group that supported the Old Faction of Devils to promote chaos upon the Earth and cause the End of the World or the Apocalypse, after the Great War they went underground much like the Old Faction but were occasionally spotted trying to summon the Old Faction or even try resurrecting them, thankfully all of them failed but they were persistent and even managed to summon one of the Old Faction before the circle destabilized and slaughtered the humans summoning them before sending them back to Hell and becoming very confused.

Now, after an hour of traps, barriers, and spells finally they arrived at the door to the ritual room. Asia had just finished healing the group up and they were getting a quick briefing from Rias.

"We are right now entering the main ritual room and we need to quickly deal with the humans and don't think about them as humans but rather as Strays. We have tried to save them but all of them have suicide pills or knives to kill themselves as well as magic spells that are designed to erase supernatural beings and regular humans too. The reason we kill them is that they are a threat to the supernatural world as well as the human public." Rias explained with a dead serious tone.

Issei was surprised by the tone shift in Rias' voice but the way she said it, it was like these people were truly no good and nodded as with the rest of the group. Koneko and Issei took point while Xenovia and Kiba took to the side. Rias and Akeno were in the center and Asia would stay in the back for support. They broke into the room and to their shock every single one of the cultists had been killed already, one of them even had no head while the others were full of holes. Finally within a circle of blood with a language Issei couldn't read, until it clicked after a second, was Naomi Kashima.

Rias summoned her magic as did Akeno and inspected the bodies while Kiba and Xenovia kept guard. Asia, Issei, and Koneko were observing Naomi's body and healing it. Issei had to admit Naomi was toned but slender enough that it made the statement, 'I am stronger than you.' He also admitted his nose was bleeding from the fact that Naomi was only in her underwear and a silver metal collar with a glowing black gem on her collarbone.

Asia was healing Naomi's body for injuries and she sensed physical exhaustion but nothing else.

Koneko smelled something stronger than the blood of the cultists and it was the smell of death and bones that was something that caused her to feel on edge from the scent alone.

Kiba and Xenovia couldn't sense any living presence beside the group and Naomi but a feeling of death was overpowering the smell of bones and that caused them to be ready to strike the enemy should they reveal themselves.

Both Akeno and Rias determined these cultists were killed and there was nothing unusual about their equipment except the one cultists with his head missing and that was a small capsule with seals on it.

"It seems like they are dead and whatever killed them off left everyone we retreat using the magic circle." Rias ordered as Koneko picked up Naomi and they retreated back to the Occult Club Room

_Within the Mind of Naomi_

Naomi felt like she was floating in honey and her mind was dazed. She opened her eyes to the same eyes she had been seeing in her dreams for a while now. Him.

Suddenly the floating feeling stopped and she dropped to the metaphoric ground in her mind and stood up facing her male counterpart.

The male pointed to a point using his left hand just below the neck and then turned it into a fist before swing his left arm and releasing his palm.

Naomi copied the motion not understanding what was happening.

The male then straighten his right arm up to where his shoulder height was and supported it with his left arm.

Naomi did the same and at the same time energy from their palms began to gather and they both said quietly, **"****Divine Shot****"**

A single blast of energy was fired from both their palms and they collided creating an explosion of force.

Naomi lowered her arms and then when wind subsided both Naomi and her male counterpart got into a fighting stance.

Her male counterpart was like boxer while her style was a counter based stance with her hands in front of her and her legs were firmly grounded.

And their fight began.

The male counterpart rushed in faster than Naomi expected but she dodged every punch her male counterpart had to offer. The Male counterpart was vicious and ruthless not letting up and not letting Naomi have an opening. Naomi kept moving her body to avoid blows that she sensed with instantly defeat her if she even got hit once. She then saw a quick opening and she took it grabbing the male's arm and flipped him onto his back and then went for a punch towards her male counterparts face.

The Male counterpart of her caught it and then threw her with barely any motion with his arm but it sent her flying. Naomi tried to balance herself but then decided if he can throw her then she can land on her own two feet.

Naomi didn't understood why that logic came to her but she curled into a ball and landed using her feet and one hand for balance.

She looked up to see a short distance away the male counterpart smiling regretfully before her vision turned black.

_In the Occult Club Room_

Naomi awoke to the sound of chatter and then silence as she rose from the couch she was laying on.

"She is awake!" A soft kind voice said to Naomi's right spoke.

Naomi rubbed her eyes and saw the voice belong to Asia Argento. She looked around to see Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko Toujou, Akeno Himejima, and Issei Hyoudou staring at her.

Naomi looked down and thankfully there were her clothes that she had for school and unique metal collar with a black gem on her neck but then she felt like she had sensed something for her to do.

"Thank you for saving me but before we continue I need to do something to Hyoudou." Naomi said politely with a neutral expression.

Naomi stood up and walked up to Hyoudou and put her right hand on his left shoulder and gave a kind smile, "**The Purifying of Carnal Wishes**"

And Naomi gave Hyoudou a punt in the nads and his eyes metaphorically popped out of head and fell to ground comically.

The rest of the club looked Naomi in shock and Naomi bowed apologetically, "I apologize but I know that Hyoudou looked at me unconscious and as much I thank you all for the help I cannot help but punish him."

Koneko nodded and said, "He is a pervert."

Issei groaning pain from the floor said, "Why… not… Kiba… too?"

Naomi looked down almost apologetically, "Because I know Kiba isn't a big pervert like you."

Naomi turned towards Rias and said, "I am curious how did you find me and why am here?"

Unknown Naomi, her right hand began to cover in black tattoos but everyone else noticed it.

Naomi looked down at where everyone else was looking and saw the tattoos covering her arm and then spread across her body covering her other arm and the parts of legs that weren't covered.

"What happened to me, did it had something to do with those dreams, what am I?" Naomi muttered shocked at what happened.

Rias tried to calm Naomi who was gripping her school clothes in anxiety, "We found you unconscious in the ritual room of a base of the Cult of Gaea. I don't know what happened in your dreams but I know that your exists within the supernatural."

Naomi looked up with confusion, "Supernatural?"

Rias nodded, "When we found you a ring of blood of blood surrounded your body and it said 'Neither Devil, Nor Human, Nor Angel' and from those tattoos that cover your body they are some kind of symbol of activation of your powers."

Naomi looked at her hands and then a thought came to her as clear as day, "I know what I am called. This voice inside me is calling me 'The Demi-Fiend or The Hitoshura' and it feels like it is my own voice yet not."

"Fiend?" Rias asked clearly confused, as was the rest of the Occult Club.

Naomi shook off the feeling and she suddenly felt like her legs were going to collapse under her weight and her head pointed towards sky.

Naomi's voice changed to an overlaid version combining with a male voice, "**Fiend, Death Incarnate, Fear Born, Sleep Given, and the Destined One of Reasons. This Title shall be given to see the Destiny of the World and the actions given. She must see the Fate of the Red Dragon to fulfill the role of the Decider of Reason."**

For the second time in recent history, Naomi collapsed and fell asleep into dreams.

Kiba caught Naomi before she can collapse to the floor and looked towards Rias who had a nervous expression.

Akeno decided to ask the question, "President what do we do?"

Rias looked at Issei who was in shock on the floor and sighed, "Looks like we have an unofficial member as of now until we get to the bottom of this memory. Though I might have to ask my brother for help with that title of Fiend."

* * *

**Hey guys ShadowXF here again. Don't worry I have just been on a temporary hiatus but now my schedule for producing content has slowed drastically and also I decided that I will do work portion by portion so that I get the best ideas into my writing so I will get back to my stories of Black Wing Tricks and Memories of the Joestar Family in One Piece but that may take time to complete the chapters in good quality so that all of you can enjoy to the maximum. PS. I chose a Female Demi-fiend because I enjoy throwing curveballs when I do writing to give it unique flair so that I can enjoy writing it also fits DxD scenario well and if anyone wants maybe to set up fanart then I will gladly accept it and just send me a PM if you have one in mind that I can use.**


End file.
